Sleep
by RippedIntoPieces
Summary: Light needs sleep, and L is never going to let him have it. So, taking actions into his own hands rather literally in this case seems to be the only solution he can think of. PWP L/Light.


**This is really just PWP, completely. I wrote it for KawaiiCabbage who if I recall correctly challenged me to. **

**Anyway, enjoy reading if you wish. **

**RippedIntoPieces  
**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.**

Being handcuffed could be damn frustrating at times – especially if you were cuffed to an insomniac who refused to allow you normal sleeping times, eating times or any sense of freedom. Light knew that he was under observation, but sometimes he wished he could just go back to his nice little cell, because then at least he was able to sleep and eat at regular intervals. He hadn't slept for more than 4 hours a night in a month or so and it was wearing him down incredibly. He'd tried a lot of things to try and get L to go to sleep, he'd begged, whined, tried drugging the man's tea (L'd realised instantly and raised Light's Kira percentage), he'd even tried resorting to seduction. A desperate attempt, something he wouldn't usually go for, but he _just wanted sleep. _Unfortunately, the attempt had worked a little too well, and instead of allowing him to sleep, Light now had to put up with a horny detective trying to pound his fatigued body into the mattress.

Tonight, he'd planned on perhaps turning the tables. He always passed out after a bout of sex, and had yet to have the chance to be the one doing the pounding. He hoped that some energetic sex with L would release enough oxycotin to send the other man to sleep, or at least into a daze, for long enough to allow Light a decent night's sleep.

Unfortunately, no such luck.

The rest of the team had left HQ and gone to their homes to spend time with their family. Light and L were the only ones, bar Watari who stayed in the video room, remaining in the building. Light knew they'd be working for another few hours before L allowed him to sleep, or tried to entice him into his arms. Not that L waited until Light said yes or not, he just jumped in the bed and messed with Light regardless. So now was the ultimate time to try getting on L's side, and the office was a lot safer in Light's opinion than the bedroom. There was less chance of him getting tied to a bedpost, and he was more likely to be able to pull himself free from the black haired man if he had to. Watching L as he randomly opened a bunch of files, stared at them for a few minutes and then closed them down again, he decided the genius was going to get bored sooner of later and the window of opportunity was closing. Moving closer to L, he spun the man's chair around, making L face him and gaze down at him with those mirror-like orbs.

"Yes Light-kun? Did you have something you wished to say?" L drawled, noticing the glint in Light's eye and predicting the brunet's next move with ease.  
"Well, it was more of a request than a comment." Light said earnestly, leaning forward towards L,  
"Then request away Light-kun, I enjoy your input." _Oh I'm sure you do, _Light thought sultrily, sighing at his inner teenage girl. Shaking himself internally, he moved in and kissed L gently, coaxing out his tongue with a few well placed bites and savouring the bitter taste of tea combined with sugar. L broke away,  
"I assume Light-kun that your intention is to begin our activities earlier than we usually would?" L asked, breathing slightly heavier than usual, but his normal monotone remained,  
"Not quite Ryuzaki, I was thinking perhaps we could try something a little different tonight." Light said, moving his head downwards towards L's neck and kissing along the pale alabaster skin un-obscured by the man's baggy white top.

"Different? Has Light-kun suddenly become quite bored of being on the bottom?" L asked with a hidden tone of humour within his voice.

"I just think it would be more fun if we took turns." Light said earnestly,  
"I don't agree with that statement unfortunately, and I will not be persuaded even if you do try to use physical blackmail to achieve your goals Light-kun." L practically snapped, brushing away the hand that was sneaking under his shirt and brushing the skin in a feather like manner; with the other hand moving to unzip L's jeans and push inside. Light pouted slightly, thinking about his next move and how he would achieve it. He tried stroking inside the man's jeans, but was swatted away once again; so instead he hooked his fingers inside the pockets of L's jeans, searching for a key surreptitiously. Upon finding it, Light moved the wrist that was chained and glanced up at L, who had turned his attention back to his computer for the time being, thoroughly uninterested in the night's proceedings. As quietly as he could, hoping the sound would be masked by the hum of the computers, Light unlocked his cuff and slid it from his wrist. Glancing back up at L, and seeing the genius was still paying no attention; Light wrapped the hand cuff around the chair leg and clicked it back into place. Manoeuvring himself onto L's lap, L looked up at him sardonically.

"Light-kun, firstly, unchaining yourself rises your Kira percentage by 3%, but also, I am a detective and can escape the handcuffs if I wish. Your plan to be seme will not work." Light sighed, unwrapping the handcuff and clicking it back onto his wrist; suddenly, his arm was wrenched behind him and L held him in a vice like grasp.

"Whilst I may be able to escape the handcuffs, you cannot, and seeing as you decided to try for a little power trip, I feel some punishment may be in order." L pushed Light up against the desk, looping the chain between them around the desk leg and clicking the other end of the handcuffs on Light's other wrist. Growling and thrashing, Light tried to move out of the detectives grip but eventually found himself trapped against the desk and unable to fully turn around to see what L was doing behind him. L's spidery fingers were dancing up his chest and the other was undoing his trousers, pushing the cold digits inside and stroking Light into attention.

"Ryuzaki, come on, not against the desk. We have to work here tomorrow, you'll make a mess." Light tried to be indignant, trying to push the hands off and wriggled out of their grip, but L's arm held his hips strongly and Light felt restricted.

"But Light-kun, you were just attempting to do the same thing. Surely that is a little hypocritical." L paused in his stroking to talk to Light and the younger boy's breathing calmed a little.

"Oh shut up you freak, all I wanted was to tire you out. I want sleep, and you never let me have anything close to enough." Light spat out, angered by the way he was trussed up like L's little sex slave.

"Light-kun must be feeling quite trapped, he does not normally resort to petty insults. Regardless of what your motive was, you did unchain yourself, and seeing as I can't tell the task force why you did this, I shall just have to take your punishment into my own hands. As it is, this will be by screwing you against this desk." His stroking began again and L pulled Light's half erect member from his pants to gain better access, running his finger over Light's tip, he made the russet-eyed boy jerk forward into his hand.

"Urgh, Ryuzaki, do you have to be so damn derogatory?" Light moaned angrily, hissing on the inside at himself for reacting to the man in the first place.

"Hmmm…yes Light-kun I do believe I do. Now, usually, I would draw this out a little longer, but I'm craving some cake, and so I shall attempt to bring you to climax as quickly as possible." Light was about to object to this, but L pulled down his trousers roughly, and briefly spat on his hand for some lubrication. Pushing two fingers inside Light's tight passage, he began stretching Light out, ignoring the boys wails at the pain L was inflicting and concentrating on keeping Light's erection up. Eventually, he decided that Light was prepared enough, and covered his erection with pre-cum and more saliva so as not to injure Light too much. Pushing inside the warm cavern, he allowed Light a few seconds to recover before pushing mercilessly in and out.

"Ry – yuu – zaki," Light panted out between pained breaths, "Stop moving…it…hurts…" L paused, kissing Light's neck in apology before pushing back in. It took another few painful thrusts before any pleasure came to Light; L brushed his prostate gently and sparks shot up his spine, making him moan softly into the silence. The friction of the desk was rubbing on his cock and sending painful waves of pleasure through him, an underlying hint of pain from the rough side of the metal. L pushed in particularly roughly, making Light growl out in pain, his voice gruff. Pulling out slowly he grunted as Light's knees went weak when he brushed against the sensitive gland inside him, having to hold his arm tightly around the teenager's waist. Light continued to be pushed and pulled back and forth, brushing the desk and moaning softly when his almost painfully hard erection grazed the desk and send jolts through his body.

L soon got tired of the position, much more used to screwing Light in a bed horizontally, so without telling Light, he quickly pushed him to the floor, his bound hands pressed underneath his back. Unaccustomed to feeling so trapped, Light panicked briefly, but the sudden feeling of horror melted away when L slammed back in at a different angle and sent his head spinning in ecstasy. L wound his long fingers around Light's manhood and began to pump with the rhythm, watching Light thrash beneath him, moaning wantonly and jerking his restricted hips against the hand.

"So undignified Light-kun, I am quite glad your father cannot see you acting this way." L teased as Light moaned particularly loudly, making L glance upwards in the vain hope that Watari had not heard the sound and wouldn't come crashing in and interrupting his fun.

"Shut up L, and get on with it." Light growled through clenched teeth; L stopped all movement and looked at Light curiously,  
"Now, now Light-kun, surely you can manage some manners. Say please." L said, a hint of the innocence he often displayed hidden within the monotonous tones of his voice.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"Of course not Light-kun, I am serious in every word I say. Say please and perhaps I will feel generous enough to allow you release. After all, I could just leave you here on the floor and wait for the task force to come in and see you tomorrow morning."

A flash of anger and worry appeared in Light's eyes and he struggled once again against the handcuffs, weighing out the options in his tired, lust filled mine. Either he gave up his pride and allowed L to screw him, because even if he hadn't achieved his goal and been dominant, they would be going to bed earlier than usual anyway. Or he allowed L to leave him here and get Matsuda and his father to find him exposed on the ground tomorrow. An unlikely option, because it would reveal some odd things about his and L's relationship…but he didn't doubt L when he made threats. Deciding his pride had taken enough hits tonight and that it could probably take another, he said the word very quietly,  
"…Please." L cocked his head, and placed his thumb to his lips,  
"Please what Light-kun?" Light sighed at the infuriating detective, before mustering up the courage to beg.  
"Please, L, could you screw me?" And before the words were out of his mouth, had L delivered a sudden hard, sharp thrust into him, filling him wholly and making him howl. L was now piston-firing his hand over Light's neglected erection, in time with the fast, furious thrusts inside Light's abused channel. Eventually Light came over L's hand in a few short bursts, moaning softly and biting his lip; he collapsed in L's arms and the older man pulled him to his feet, unlocking the handcuffs with a quiet click.  
"You know, Misa was right about you being a pervert. I mean really, who keeps a 6 foot pair of handcuffs around for daily use?" Light muttered darkly, adjusting his clothing and rubbing his wrists where they were inflamed from friction of the cuff.

"I may be a pervert Light-kun, but you initiated this entire element of our relationship, so whilst I may be the seme in our relationship, you are definitely the biggest pervert of the two of us." L replied without a thought. Light frowned slightly, but he nodded, accepting L's point as valid,

"I suppose you're right." They stood in silence for a few moments, before Light began moving towards the door,  
"Just to check Light, I assume from now on you won't be challenging my authority as the dominant member of our relationship?" Light smirked at L's question, responding vaguely with,  
"You'll see." Before turning around and walking out the door, L trailing worriedly behind him.


End file.
